The Lunar Chronicles
by Spirit Wolf 16
Summary: What if instead of 3 there were 4? What if the fourth moved away and eventually had an accident of her own? What if one day she moved back to Amity Park... (summary isn't the best but the story is good!) (Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is My first story. I'll try not to ramble. I know a lot of people might not like OCs but oh well. Anyway, just bare with me. I have most of the story written already. I will try to be consistent but it depends on when I can get the computer away from my family. This chapter is short but that's just how some of them were written, they will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own Luna and her parents. A friend helped me with the title, shout out to her if she's reading this.**

* * *

_ "A scream ripped through the air. I raced up the stairs, following the noise. Looking into one of the rooms I saw HER, looming over my parents' terrified figures. I rushed forward, as SHE leaned in for the kill. "NOOOO! -" _

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed. I shot up in my seat and looked around. Realizing I was in the car, I remembered that today was the day my parents and I were moving back to Amity Park. Wait, my parents!

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Luna?" Said my mom, turning in her seat. "Is something wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Uh, kinda. But it wasn't that bad! So, uh, how long till we get to Amity?" I asked.

"Not long sweetheart. Just a few more hours," said my dad from the driver's seat.

I sighed in relief. Thank god it was just a dream. I've been having these nightmares since the Incident, and each time I worry that I'll wake up to find it real. But I can't dwell on that now, I'll be in Amity Park soon! I wonder if Danny, Sam, and Tucker still live there? We were all really good friends, but I moved away when I was eight and we didn't keep in touch. Of course, we could never be as close as we were before. Not unless I wanted them to know my secret, and I can't trust anybody with that. I remember the day I became what I am, a halfa...

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review, and no flames! I'm sorry it's short but I will post more!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Accident

** Alright guys, here's chapter two. I forgot to mention in the last AN, the first part of this story is flashback to a few of the things that happened to Luna. Don't worry, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in here! They just come later. In the present time during the story, (so when we aren't in one of Luna's flashbacks) all four are sixteen. The episode timeline is set just a few months after ultimate enemy. All episodes before TUE have happened. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was taking a walk on a street near my neighborhood when I saw the abandoned building. Now me being me, I obviously had to go check out the creepy building that was obviously abandoned for a reason. So I found a way in, not noticing the storm brewing outside.

* * *

_(3rd person POV)_

Luna walked into the abandoned building and started to look around. Scattered around the place were what looked like oil drums filled with ectoplasm. Along one wall was a whole with a hexagon shaped opening. Luna walked closer to the device, but she made sure it wasn't plugged in first. Then she stepped into the portal, unaware of what was about to happen.

The moment she stepped into the portal, several things happened at once.

First, a very powerful lightning bolt struck the building. Now, had the portal been successful, and plugged in, this would have jump started it. However, it wasn't, so instead, the ectoplasm was affected. This ectoplasm was highly unstable, and the lightning hit it with just enough charge, causing a chain reaction. The ectoplasm, portal, and building exploded. Now all of this happened within a second, so Luna had no time to get out.

A blood curdling scream could just barely be heard above the sounds of the explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park just before the building Luna was in exploded, three teens were standing in front of a more current, and possible successful, ghost portal. The three teens were, of course, 14 year old Tucker Foley, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, and Daniel 'Danny' Fenton.

"Alright guys, you got the picture. Can we go now? My parents say it doesn't work anyways." said Danny.

"C'mon Danny, a ghost portal?" said Sam. "You gotta check it out."

"You know," started Danny. "You're right. Who knows what cool things exist on the other side of that portal." He put on his hazmat suit.

"Hang on," said Sam. "You can't go around with that on your chest." She ripped the picture of Jack Fenton's face off of the hazmat suit. Danny turned towards the portal and walked in, bracing one hand against the wall. His hand hit the ON button the same time the lightning struck the abandoned building, and his scream mirrored Luna's.

* * *

In Amity Park, a white haired, green eyed, boy stumbled out of the now active ghost portal where a black haired, blue eyed, boy had previously entered. While back at the abandoned building a white haired, green eyed, girl had just crawled out from the rubble of an abandoned building and passed out. Changing her into a 14 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Transformation

** Hello readers! (if there are any out there) Here's chapter 3! Don't worry I've got a couple of long chapters lined up for you guys. Anyways, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: My friend helped with the title and I am not a man named Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is Luna.**

** Luna: What are you going to do to me?**

** Me: Nothing bad. Yet... *evil grin**

** Luna: oh no. HELP!**

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I closed my eyes, letting the memory of that night wash over me...

When I had finally woken up I was in the hospital with my parents beside me. They soon took me home and I went to my room. Before I had passed out at the building, I had caught a glimpse in a nearby rain puddle. Now I looked normal, but I wondered if I could do that again. I stood in front of my mirror and thought about looking like... whatever that was. Suddenly, two dark green rings appeared at my waist, one went up and one went down. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I looked completely different.

My white-gray boots had turned black. My once white pants with blue upside down 'V' shapes were now black with green upside down 'V' shapes. The black belt I had been wearing diagonally across my pants was now white. The spaghetti strap midriff top I was wearing had turned from white to black and the originally blue crescent moon had turned dark green. My brown hair that usually covered my right eye was white with light and dark green streaks. My eyes were glowing and had turned the same dark green as my clothes. Instead of my moon necklace I had on a dark green choker. I had a black crescent moon shaped clip keeping the hair out of my left eye. I also had my charm bracelet on, and I later learned that it had become a very useful weapon.

Soon ghosts started appearing in my town. No one ever saw them though. I just fought with them, caught them, and flew off. Early on I had gotten a cloak to help keep myself hidden. It was dark green with a black crescent moon clasp holding it together. The most anyone ever saw was a blur of dark green or black.

It was because of those first few ghosts that I learned what I am. A few ghost had called me a halfa. After the fight I decided to do some research. In my parents personal library (they were paranormal researchers so that is where they kept all of their research journals) I found an old journal simply titled 'Halfas'. That's where I got most of my information. Of course, it also means I had to be careful not to let my parents find out...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The move hadn't been sudden, it had been planned for awhile, but it was that one final event that pushed the plan into action. The ghost attacks, even though not seen by anyone, still caused damage and made my town dangerous. But this hadn't been just any ghost attack. I closed my eyes and shuddered. I tried to force the memories away but it was no use...

* * *

_A few months earlier..._

It was a pretty normal day. I had just beaten Amorpho, a shape shifting ghost who loves attention, and was looking for any natural portals to throw him into. From my parents research I knew what the ghost zone was, but because I only had the unstable natural portals, I had never been in.

I had just found one and was tossing Amorpho in when I started falling forward. I tried to stop myself but it was too late, I fell into the portal.

* * *

**So, questions? Comments? Concerns? TELL ME! Say bye Luna!**

**Luna: ...**

**Me: fine. Hope you like the next chapter then.**

**Luna: NOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy, and don't worry, I've got some good chapters coming up. Those of you waiting for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they make a brief appearance in this chapter, and then you have to wait a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Present, Future, and... Alternate Future?**

_(Luna's POV)_

The portal closed as soon as I was out. I looked around and saw that I was near a strange tower with gears and clocks floating around it. Figuring I could ask for a way out, I flew over to the tower and went in.

"Hello?" I called, hoping whoever owned this tower was friendly. I started to walk towards what looked like the main room but stopped when I heard sounds of fighting. I crept up to a wall and peeked out, trying to see what was going on. All I caught was what looked like three teens wearing some kind of medallion and jumping into a portal that said 'Future, 10 years'. Wait...future?! Where the hell am I?! I couldn't really tell what the teenagers looked like, but for some reason they felt... familiar. I brushed the feeling aside and looked around to see who they were fighting but didn't see anyone. I walked into the room and glanced around.

On one wall more of the strange medallions were hanging. Near the first portal (now blank) was a second that also read "Future, 10 years." I walked over to the medallions first. They were gear shaped, with the letters 'CW' on them. I grabbed one just in case, they were probably important. I walked over to the active portal and decided to watch for a little while. Maybe it was someone I knew.

* * *

_A kid was walking down a deserted street. The street itself looked abandoned. Another figure appeared, smiling evilly. It was obvious she was a ghost, she was floating above the ground for crying out loud!_

_ She had white hair with blood red streaks, it was short, but in a jagged style, like it had been hacked off with a knife. She wore a black shirt that was ripped at the bottom, showing her stomach. The ripped edge was red, like it had been dipped in blood. The sleeves looked ripped too, and what was left of them hung loosely just below her shoulders. She had on black rip kneed jeans and black boots. One of her glowing blood red eyes was covered by her hair. On her shirt was a deep purple crescent moon. She also had a black cloak with red edges with the hood down. She looked at the boy._

_ "Well well well, look's like there's one left. I guess I should take care of you. I think I'll have my new...pets...help me." She gave an evil laugh, revealing glistening white fangs._

_ The boy, hearing the laugh, tensed and looked around. The ghost floated to the ground behind the boy, smiling evilly. _

_ "Boo." she said. He spun around and froze, fear clearly showing on his face._

_ "Y-y-you! What are you doing here?" he stuttered out._

_She smirked. "Simply finishing the job." _

_ Realization flashed in his eyes and he backed away, preparing to run. The ghost shifted her stance and turned into a wolf. The wolf was white with a red flame like design covering each paw and the tip of her tail was also red. There was a black crescent moon on one of her sides. Her eyes were glowing red and her left eye had a claw mark going across it. There was a similar scar on her left shoulder. The wolf lifted her nose to the sky and howled. Suddenly, multiple growls filled the air. Ghostly wolves appeared out of nowhere all around. The boy froze out of fear and looked at the wolves surrounding him. There was no way out._

_ "Y-you couldn't do that before!" He said._

_ "I've gained a few new abilities. Now let's get this over with, I've got somewhere to be." And with that she got into a crouch and sprang, signaling the other wolves to do the same. -_

* * *

I turned away. I knew what was going to happen, I didn't need to see it. I fingered the gem on my cloak while I thought back to the ghost. What freaked me out were the similarities between us. I mean, I'm obviously not a murderer, but physical similarities. We both had white hair with streaks and we both wore cloaks. What bothered me the most though, was the symbol. Other than color, she had the exact same symbol, _my_ symbol, on her shirt as I did. But, she couldn't be me...right? Heck, I don't even have that power. The closest I had was a howl, and it didn't do anything. Either way, that COULDN'T be a future me. Figuring that little...scene was over, I turned back towards the portal...

_The ghost had shifted back to her original form, and dismissed the spirit wolves with a wave of her hand._

_ "Now I can get revenge on Dan!"_

I gasped. Revenge? If she killed that boy just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I didn't wanna know what she would do to this Dan guy. I mean, what could he possible have done to make her want revenge? It probably wasn't a big deal anyway.

I looked at the portal and put the medallion around my neck. Something told me I would need it. I figured if I went there I could figure out why she wanted revenge and stop her. But then again, what if I screwed something up? It was the future after all. I looked at the portal again.

"Future be damned." I said, and i jumped through the portal.

I wish I had known what I was getting into.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, if anyone is reading this, review! I want your opinions! (just no flames please)**

**See you next chapter when I put Luna through more hell.  
**

**Luna: wait, what? What are you going to do?**

**Me: oh nothing... *hides chapter 4 behind back***

**Luna: Give me that! *Chases me around room***

**Me: Never! bye people!**

**Luna in background while reading chapter 4: NOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Lunar Eclipse, part 1

**Hello people! I'm updating! This chapter is longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy. Now, I have to say something about the review I got. **

**To Guest - Ok, so you probably won't even see this, but I feel the need to defend my story. First of all, I will not change the title. I have no idea what this thing your talking about is, therefore I couldn't have copied it. I was just trying to think of titles with my friend and she came up with that. And no, she hasn't heard of that either. Second, how you feel about OCs is your opinion, but you can't speak for everyone else. If you don't like OCs then why did you read the story? And I don't see how having OCs makes me obsessive compulsive. Now, my friend also read this, and has decided she had something to say.**

**darkwingedsoul - Go thou and fill another room in hell.**

**Luna - Well isn't she just a cheerful person.**

**Me - Yep. Thank you for those wise words darkwingedsoul.**

**darkwingedsoul - My pleasure.  
**

**Me - Now that that's taken care of, Luna will you do the disclaimer?**

**Luna - Sure, spirit wolf 16 only owns me, Eclipse, Ashley, my parents, and the cover pic. Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman and you can thank darkwingedsoul for the title. Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer last time. Please don't sue spirit wolf. There's really no point.**

**Me - Yeah, I'm broke. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_(Luna's POV)_

I came out of the portal on a deserted street. Looking around, I couldn't help but gasp. This place had been destroyed, and burn marks were everywhere. Deciding to play it safe, I put my hood up and flew off, trying to find the ghost. Instead, she found me.

"Well, who might you be?" she asked from behind me. Keeping my head down just in case, I turned around.

"I could ask you the same question." Her eyes narrowed at my statement.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm Eclipse. Now tell me who you are before I blast you to bits. Not that you have much choice in the matter."

"Well, I'm a little surprised you can't tell who I am," I said. I started to take my hood off. "I'm Luna Spirit." She looked at me for a second then started laughing.

"Well isn't this nice! Oh yes girlie, I DO know you. In fact," her next words filled me with terror and dread. They were the cause of most of my nightmares. "I AM you!"

I almost fell out of the air. There was no way, she couldn't be me!

"B-but how? Why? This isn't possible!"

She looked at me evilly. "Oh yes it is, and it's all because of Dan. That bastard is the reason I'm like this. And while I quite enjoy it now, that was not his biggest mistake."

I looked at her. This Dan guy is the reason I became her? A cold blooded killer? And, that's not even the real reason she wants revenge? "What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed an old friend." She said.

An old friend? Who could she be talking about. The only people I could think of were Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and I hadn't seen them in years. Eclipse interrupted my thoughts.

"But enough chit chat. I don't happen to like intruders, even if they are myself." She then grinned evilly and charged up a green tinted red ectoblast and shot it at me. I dodged and prepared my own dark green blast.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, releasing my blast.

Eclipse dodged and laughed. "Simple, I'm evil. And soon you will be too!"

"No I won't! I'll prevent whatever caused this! I won't let it happen!"

"How foolish, you don't even know HOW this happened. You can't stop it. You will become me, one way or another!" Eclipse shot an ectoblast at the wall behind me. It started to collapse and I had no time to escape. I didn't realize that the meddallion around my neck had loosened and fallen off. I waited to be crushed. I knew that even if I tried to go intangible, Eclipse would be waiting and ready. Instead, I felt a strange tugging sensation. After realizing I hadn't been crushed, I opened my eyes to see myself back in the tower, though this time I was not alone. The ghost had red eyes with a scar over one and blue skin. He was wearing a purple cloak and holding a strange staff. He seemed to constently change forms, which was a little distracting. The strange ghost turned towards me, his face expressionless.

"You wish to know how Eclipse happened." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded anyways.

"Wh-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time." He created a portal with his staff. "Go home, and rest. I am sure the answers you seek will come to you." I hesitated, not quite trusting this 'Clockwork'. I mean, I did just meet the guy. But him being the master of time would explain all the weird time portals and clocks around the tower. I walked towards the glowing blue portal. I paused for a moment, and looked at him.

"Thank you." I said. He simply nodded.

Not wasting another moment I jumped into the portal, eager to get home. 

* * *

_3rd person_

As the portal closed behind Luna, Clockwork turned back to her future and watched as a hand reached down to grab the fallen time meddallion.

"All is as it should be." 

* * *

_Luna's POV_

Finally back home I changed back to human and went up to my room, greeting my parents. It was already late so I decided to go to sleep. Maybe I could figure out what Clockwork meant...

_In Luna's dream..._

_ As soon as I opened my eyes I knew I was dreaming. But somehow this dream felt...different. More realistic. Suddenly a voice broke my train of thought._

_ "Yes Luna, you are dreaming. Just relax, and all of your questions will be answered." Well then, guess I have voices in my head now. Might as well listen to it. I watched as the dream began, almost like a movie. And of course, -In-My-Head had to be the narrator. Great._

_ "It all started as a normal day for you. That night, you were going to hang out with your friend, and your parents were going to a movie and dinner. You and your friend were walking doen the street when you heard gunshots. The source of the shots was a nearby gang fight. Unfortunatly, your parents happened to be near it, and then you heard screams. You immediately recognized your parents' screams, and ran towards the sound, your friend following. They had gotten caught in the crossfire, and the shock made you freeze." I watched as the dream me tried to run towards my parents, but I knew it was too late. My friend, Ashley, knew it too, and held dream me back._

_ "The gangs saw you two and started shooting, mistaking you for enemies. You both ran, and you were prepared to give up your secret to get the two of you out of there. Just as you were about to transform though, you heard a painful scream from right behind you. Your friend had gotten shot, and sadly the wound was fatal." The dream me, with tears in her eyes, turned invisible and intangible and ran off, obviously not really caring about her secret anymore. I watched as the dream me reappeared on the next street and collapsed in tears. My own eyes had tears as well._

_ "The cops found you and the bodies the next morning. Normally, you would have been sent to the Fenton's, but something had happened. With no known family members, the only other option besides a foster home was Vlad Masters, which turned out to be where the Fenton's son was sent as well." Vlad Masters? I don't remember him that well, just that he and the Fenton's were good friends. Though my parents weren't really that close with him, I guess it made sense that he would be the last resort. They'd probably prefer him over some foster family. But what about Danny? Why was he there? What was going on? The voice spoke again._

_ "You were extremely depressed. In your eyes the only good thing was being reunited with your old friend. If it wasn't for that, then you would have done something drastic already."_

_ Dream me was dropped of at the mansion. She walked inside and looked around to see if anyone was there. Going into one room we saw that there was a secret entrance type opening. I saw dream me go down the steps. What I saw next horrified me. There were two figures on the floor and one in the air. One of the figures was an older guy, who from my blurry memories I assumed was Vlad (I had only seen pictures). He seemed to be unconcious, but still alive. The other figure was obviously dead...and it was Danny. I gasped in horror and shock alongside my dream self. Then we both remembered the ghost. He had flaming white hair, blue skin, and pointy ears. When he started to talk to dream me I saw fangs and a forked tongue. I decided to listen to their conversation. _

_ "W-who are you?" asked dream me. She was obviously upset, I mean geez, she just saw one of her, er...our, friend right after losing mom, dad, and Ashley. I could see more tears starting to form. The ghost seemed to falter for a minute, but then he smiled. And I could tell it was an evil smile. _

_ "I'm Dan." he said, and I gasped. This is who Eclipse was talking about? Then that means...well, I guess I know what this dream is now. Just then Dan noticed the tears on dream me's face. "Geez, what's wrong with you, somebody die or something?"_

_ Dream me glared through her tears. "Yes, they did! Everyone I care about is gone! I just wish I could make everything go away. But why should you care? I'm just gonna leave." She transformed and was about to fly off when Dan stopped her._

_ "Wait," he said with an evil smile. "I think I can fix that." I didn't know what he was planning, but it obviously wasn't good. As dream me transformed, he seemed a little surprised, but it didn't last long. I could tell he was coming up with something, and it wasn't good. Worried for what was next, and unable to warn my dream self, I watched._

_ I watched as he explained that he could remove dream me's ghost half. I watched as he literally ripped dream me apart. I watched as he tried to get spirit (the ghost half of dream me) to kill human dream me. I watched as he said he was the one to kill Danny and the rage started to change her into Eclipse. And I watched as Dan himself killed human dream me and Spirit fully became Eclipse. _

_ "That day you vowed revenge on Dan, but it was too late to save you. You became evil. In 10 years time you would have gained a new power and tried to get your revenge on Dan. Of course, Dan got his own new power and while you would try, you would not win." said the voice. I was shocked, and angry. Dan would be the reason I became Eclipse! Became evil! But wait, it hasn't happened yet. I could still stop this! I needed to wake up, I had to stop this! The voice chuckled. _

_ "Don't worry Luna, you will have plenty of time to stop this. Now get some actual sleep." I tried to protest, I needed to wake up! But I slowly drifted off..._

* * *

** Cliffhanger! somewhat anyways.  
**

**Luna - not really. also, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Me - Easy, I wrote it down, then typed it up. Ta-da!**

**Luna - You are pure evil. **

**Me - Thanks! please review! (you too darkwingedsoul) Follow/favorite so you can find out what Luna has to go through next! oh, and btw, just a few more chapters before everyone's favorite trio is brought into the story! **

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker - Yes!**

**Luna - Yeah, that's not necessarily a good thing.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Lunar Eclipse, part 2

**Alright! Another chapter. So, first of all, I managed to make this one 3,059 words! (not including authors notes) Also, everyone's favorite trio is here! So, I just want to explain a few things. The way Luna's charm bracelet works is that she can trap a ghost inside a charm shaped like themselves. She can then carry them around on her bracelet until she finds a portal to get rid of them. However, the ghost inside will escape if the charm breaks at all. She can trap a ghost multiple times, increasing the size and strength of the charm container. Just figured I should explain that.**

**Now, I would like to thank conorgarcia18 for following this story. I hope you like it! So, did we cover everything Luna?  
**

**Luna: think so spirit wolf**

**me: alright. in that case, I am not a guy and I am not named Butch Hartman, therefore I do not own Danny and all related characters. I own Luna, her parents, Eclipse, Ashley and the drawing of Luna that is the cover. My friend came up with the title, so all credit for that goes to her. **

* * *

_(Luna's POV)  
_

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched, yawning. I looked at the calendar, it was Saturday. Wait, why does something not seem right...

"Oh no!" I gasped. Today is when Ashley and and I were supposed to hang out! So in other words, the day my future goes up in flames! Really? This is Mr-Voice-In-My-Head's idea of plenty of time? I couldn't let Eclipse happen, so I got up and ran downstairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said when I got to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." said my mom, while handing me a plate of pancakes.

"How'd you sleep?" asked dad.

"Um, fine. I slept fine. Anyways, I know you guys were planning to go out tonight, but it's been forever since we've spent time together as a family. Why don't we just stay home and watch movies or something?" Oh man I hope this works.

Mom looked at dad, then at me. "I don't know honey, your father and I did have plans this evening..."

Damn, time to pull out the guilt card. "I know, but you guys are always busy with work. I mean, I understand, but I guess I was just hoping we could spend time together for once." I looked down at my breakfast, acting upset. Please work, please fall for it. Your lives depend on it! I thought to myself, mentally crossing my fingers.

"Well, I guess it's alright. What do you think Steve?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." At my father's words I sighed in relief. Now all I had to do was cancel my plans with Ashley. I grabbed the phone and went to my room, dialing as I went. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hey Ashley, it's Luna."

_ "Hey Luna! What's up?"_

"Not much, but I have to cancel tonight."

_"Aw man, really?"_

"Yeah, my parents and I are gonna spend some time together. Call you later?"

_ "Sure. Bye Luna."_

"Bye Ashley." After I hung up I went back downstairs and spent the day playing games and watching movies with my parents. I thought I had avoided the problem. No getting caught in the crossfire, no Eclipse right? Oh how wrong I was.

It was late that night that the trouble started. My parents had gone into the kitchen to make some more pop corn and I was sitting on the couch, waiting. Suddenly the sound of an eerie howl reached my ears, and I tensed. I knew who made that howl, but how could she be here? It didn't make sense. Silently, careful not to alert my parents, I slipped out of the house, knowing what I had to do. I transformed once I left the house, and then I saw her. Her back was towards me as she spoke.

"So you DID try to prevent me." she laughed. "I knew you would, so I came to keep that from happening. I'll just have to kill them myself."

"NO! I won't let you!"

"Aw, that's cute. You think you can actually beat me. This will be fun." I glared at her and dodged and ectoblast. Concentrating, my hands glowing a faint blue, I molded the ice into the shape of my sword. The hilt was a dark blue with a faintly glowing dark green crescent moon gem. The blade itself was a light, almost see-through blue. It couldn't melt and looked easy to shatter, but in reality it was harder than diamonds and always razor sharp. Eclipse watched me, amused.

"So you want an old school battle huh? Two can play at that game." then she too summoned her ice powers, creating a sword that mirrored mine. The sword and hilt were black and the gem was purple. I glared at her and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it." I said, and swung my sword at her. She turned and caught my sword with hers, knocking me back. Glaring, I shot ice shards at her, hoping to distract her so I could slice her with my sword. She seemingly effortlessly blocked the shards, and my sword, exposing my side which soon received a nasty gash. I doubled over, clutching my side. Yeah, that's gonna leave a scar. I thought. Gritting my teeth I straitened up and gripped my sword tighter. Then I swung at her again. This went on for a while until she finally managed to disarm me. Flying backwards to avoid getting hit again I charged up my ice powers and knocked away her sword with a well aimed ice shard. I knew that one way or another, this battle was almost over. After a few more ectoblasts, ice shards, dodges, punches, and kicks I knew time was running out. I was getting tired and running out of options. There was only one power I could think of that might stop Eclipse. The downside? I didn't even know if I could do it. If I could pull off the wolf trick, I would be saved. But if not, well, I was screwed. Staring Eclipse right in the eyes, I started to howl.

She looked like she was about to laugh, but after a few seconds her expression changed to one of disbelief. I didn't understand, it didn't seem like it worked. Then I heard soft growling noises and looked around. All around me were glowing white wolves with one streak of green fur. _Yes! I did it! But whoa that takes a lot of energy._ I thought. Turning to Eclipse, I smirked.

"Guess you lost Eclipse." I turned to the wolves. "Get her." I said. Now, I am not cruel, so they didn't tear her to pieces, but they allowed me to capture her in a charm, multiple times. She looked like a mini statue. Of course, if any part of it broke, she would escape. I dismissed the wolves and paused for a moment, a thought crossing my mind.

"I wonder..." I concentrated, closing my eyes. Feeling the rings pass over me, I walked to a nearby car to see if it worked. Staring back at me was a white wolf with a neon green crescent moon around one dark glowing green eye. My tail tip was bright green and I had a bright green flame like design on each paw. Around my neck was a simple string with a circular green gem on it.

"Yes! It worked!" I shouted. Wait. How could I talk as a wolf? Ah who cares. I decided to change back to human form and than reached for the mini statue that was Eclipse. Wait, why is everything still so tall? Looking back at the car, i saw that I was still a wolf, but a different color. I now had mostly dark gray fur and non-glowing dark green eyes. My front right paw had a pitch black flame like design and there was a black crescent moon around one of my eyes.

"Ok, let's try this again." I said, then I concentrated on being HUMAN. I felt the rings pass over me and reopened my eyes, making sure I got it right this time. Satisfied, I grabbed the statue/prison and walked off, intending to find a safe place to put it. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of me, and out floated a purple cloaked ghost that constantly shifted ages. (And that was still seriously distracting.)

"Clockwork? Why are you here?" I asked.

"You need a safe place for Eclipse, and it appears my towers is the perfect place."

I eyed him suspiciously. Master of Time or not, I did just meet the guy, and this was right after I saw my evil future so...yeah. I opened my mouth to retort but Clockwork beat me to it.

"I can assure you Alexa, Eclipse will not escape." He said. I stared at him, shocked. How did he know my name? See, Luna is actually my middle name, but I never, ever went by my first name, Alexa. In fact, the only people who even KNEW my real name were my parents, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Maybe Danny's parents, not sure. Heck my own parents didn't even call me Alexa unless I'm in trouble.

"How did you - " I started.

"I believe we already discussed this Alexa."

"My name is Luna." I said, slightly irritated. I guess for now I should trust him. I mean, he hasn't done anything to make me distrust him yet. "Alright. Just DON'T let her escape." I handed Eclipse to Clockwork cautiously.

"Don't worry," he said while putting the mini statue in a blue glowing box. "This will help contain her. Now, you should go home." That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my room. I shot up, gasping.

"Oh no! my parents!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Mom! Dad! Are you ok?!" For a moment I froze, not hearing anything. Then my mom appeared with my dad.

"We're right here honey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" A nightmare? Is that what all of this was, a bad dream? A slight turn of my body proved that wrong. My side was searing from the gigantic gash I got from Eclipse. Gritting my teeth and trying to hide the pain, I turned towards my mother.

"Kinda. Um, what happened?" I asked her.

"You fell asleep on the couch halfway through one of the movies so we took you to your room. Do you feel ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I managed. How did they not remember? Wait a minute...Clockwork! Of course! But why? I guess I'll just worry about it later. "Well then, let's go finish that movie I guess."

The next morning I walked into the living room to find my parents staring at the TV in shock. The news was on, and instantly last nights events came rushing back. The reporter was recounting the events of the all out gang war that had occurred. The nearby damage was blamed on the gang war too, though I knew it was from my battle with Eclipse. I was able to hear the last few words:

_ "Luckily there doesn't seem to have been any casualties."_

_ But there could have been,_ I thought, glancing at my parents.

* * *

_Back to the present time (so while Luna is in the car)_

I opened my eyes and sighed. That was why we were moving back. And ever since Her, I've had horrible nightmares. And while my parents may have gotten used to it (though they are still worried), I certainly haven't. And the huge scar on my side will never let me forget that night. It didn't help though, when I woke up one morning to find out that I had grown fangs. I was scared that I was becoming Eclipse. And of course, to make things just fantastic for me, they appeared in both forms. Most of the times I could control them, but really strong emotions can bring them out unwillingly. Especially anger. After I realized I wasn't becoming Eclipse, I decided they were kind of cool. As long as I don't become evil, I'm fine with them. I've just got to be careful with my anger around people. Stopping my train of thought and looking at the window I smiled. We had just passed the Amity Park sign and were pulling up to our new house.

After a few hours of unpacking, I decided to go to sleep, after all, I start at Casper High tomorrow!

* * *

**(AN: I was going to cut it off here and make it two chapters, but then I decided they would be too short.)**

The next morning I woke up late. I quickly got dressed in my usual clothes and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I grabbed a granola bar and left the house. I had wanted to walk to school and reacquaint myself with Amity, but since I was late I ducked into an alley and transformed. I quickly put up my hood, turned invisible, and flew off.

_~~~~~~(Time skip! she has arrived at Casper high)~~~~~~_

Ah, there's my locker, I thought, walking towards it. After I put what I didn't need in it, I turned to go to my first class when three slightly familiar figures caught my eye. I knew they were here! I thought. I wonder if they still remember me? Or if they'll even recognize me. It has been eight years after all. Shrugging off the thought, I was about to go up to them when a loud call of "FENTON" and a large jock interrupted me. Watching, I could tell this guy was obviously a bully. I could feel my anger rising. No only did I hate bullies because I had been bullied a lot in my old school, but did I mention that my emotions have been a little unstable for the past few weeks? Must be the fangs. Speaking of, I could feel my fangs extend as I started walking towards the group, ready to speak my mind. I just hoped they didn't notice the fangs.

_At Danny's Locker (Danny POV)..._

Sam and Tucker were waiting for me to finish getting the rest of my stuff.

"I heard there's a new student coming," I said, my head still in my locker.

"Probably a future A-lister or Paulina satellite." Muttered Sam.

"Or another jock out for Danny." said Tucker.

"FENTON!"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered, then a little louder I said, "What do you want Dash?"

"What do you think Fen-toenail? I haven't wailed on you for a whole weekend!"

I sighed. I knew this would happen. "Just get it over with Dash." I said, bracing myself.

"Oh, I wi - "

"What do you think your doing?" came an angry voice from behind Dash. We all looked to see who had just gained a death wish.

Standing was a very angry but very pretty girl. She had long brown hair covering one of her brown eyes. She was wearing a green camo spaghetti strap top that showed her stomach and had ripped kneed dark blue jeans with a belt going across them diagonally. She had black and gray shoes **(AN: Danny obviously can't tell from just looking at them, but they are steel toed.)**, and was wearing a black crescent moon necklace and a charm bracelet.

"None of you business freak. Now back away or you're next." Said Dash. The girls eyes narrowed and she glared at Dash. Wait a second, did her eyes just change color? No, it couldn't be.

"Leave them alone now." She growled. _Holy crap why did it look like she had fangs?! probably just my imagination._ I thought. Man, this girl is really in for it.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

"Me." And then she punched him in the nose, hard. _Wow, she's pretty and holds her own against Dash. Wait, then why was she coming towards us?_

_~~~~~~Now back to Luna's POV..._~~~~~~~~~~

After I punched the blonde jackass in the nose, I watched him stumble backwards in shock and take off. I made sure I had my emotions under control and retracted my fangs. Then, I turned to the friends I hadn't seen in 8 years. Danny's face was pure shock and maybe a little bit of confusion. Sam looked impressed, and Tucker looked... oh god he is NOT making that face at me. Once he started talking I knew I was doomed.

"Hi I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F. fo - "

"Oh please stop. Are you seriously flirting with me?" I interrupted his 'famous' pick up line. Tucker's face fell and he looked crushed. The other two were trying not to laugh. "C'mon Tuck, don't you recognize me?" He seemed to think about this, and had opened his mouth to reply, when Sam suddenly gasped.

"Luna!" she exclaimed. The other two stared in shock.

"Luna?" asked Danny. Tucker was still in shock.

"Yep, it's me guys! My parents decided to move back to Amity Park!"

"That's great!" said Danny. Then the bell rang, waking Tucker from his daze.

"Uh guys, we should probably go. We don't need another detention from Lancer. Here Luna, show us your schedule." he said. I took out my schedule and handed it to them.

"Well it looks like you have pretty much the same schedule as us. C'mon, let's go."

As we walked into the classroom I saw the teacher glare.

"Ah Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley. Late again I see." I knew he was about to punish them so I came out from behind them and spoke up. I could feel the class's attention shift to the 'new girl'.

"Wait sir! I'm so sorry, they were with me. I got lost and they were kind enough to show me where to go." I said in my sweetest 'I'm totally innocent' voice. I could tell immediately that he obviously didn't buy it, but it he must have let it slide so as to not make a scene.

"Hmm. Very well. But I will be keeping and eye on you three." He said to Danny, Tucker and Sam. Then he mumbled, probably thinking I couldn't hear him, "And maybe four." He cleared his throat. "Moving on, class this is your new classmate, Luna Spearum. Anything you need to say, say it now Ms. Spearum."

"Well, um, hi! I'm Luna and let me just warn you..." I went from my light cheery tone to a serious one. "Looks can be deceiving." I could see their confusion as I walked to the back of the classroom to sit with Danny, Sam, and Tucker as class started.

_~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV_~~~~~~~~

One thought was running through Danny and Luna's minds the whole time.

_ I hope he/she doesn't find out my secret..._

* * *

**Alright! So what did you people think? I'm still working on getting the length right, so if it's not long enough I'm sorry. Also, the next two chapters will be shorter, but it was necessary for the story. I will try and post them both on the same day though. The good news is they are the chapters where Luna Spirit and Danny Phantom meet. Now for some clarifications.**

**If Luna seems Mary sue, let me point some things out for you. The reason I chose green, white, and black is because green is my favorite color. As for black and white, I was just thinking I'd keep it simple. **

**The reason behind Eclipse and Dan's Involvement: I just really like the whole evil self thing. I included Dan because I just felt like involving him in it, kinda goes with the whole half-ghost link thing I have going. (you'll learn more about that later) Plus Dan is awesome and I needed a good way for Luna to 'go to the dark side'. (you know, other than that they may have cookies.)**

**The special wolf howling power thing: No, it is NOT a version of Danny's ghostly wail. I wanted to give her a unique power, and I figured it could have something to do with wolves. The howl itself isn't destructive, it just calls the wolves. It's also the reason that power takes energy because she's summoning a huge pack of wolves. **

**The charm bracelet: easy, she needed SOME way to catch ghosts. she also has weapon charms on it that can grow to full sized weapons, though she mostly just uses her ice sword.**

**Ice powers and fangs: While Luna can do ectoblasts and the like, she's not the best at them. She mainly uses her ice powers. as for the fangs, Eclipse is completely Luna, unlike Dan, who is a combination. That being said, I figured the fangs would make sense. plus they're cool. Basically they effect her emotions, making them a bit unstable. During any very strong emotions they may come out, but anger is the most common. she can also bring them out at will when she is in better control. this goes for both human and ghost forms.**

**Alright, I'm done with that! still have questions? review! heck, just review anyway! (please!)**

**I just have one last thing. Once this story is over, I want to write more. So, what should I write? PM me or review to tell me your suggestions! If I use them, I will credit you with the original idea. so help me out please!**

**Luna: yay, more torment**

**me: quiet you.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Familiar Faces

**Ok so this chapter is pitifully short, and so's the next one, but combine them together and it's not too short right? anyway, if I don't update for a while, blame school for swamping me with homework. I do have almost all of the story written, I'm just typing it. Anyway, both this and the next are the same scene, from different POVs. Yes, it can be annoying, but it is necessary. so enjoy, and I don't own Danny phantom. You know what I own. Right Luna?**

**Luna - yep  
**

* * *

_(Luna POV)_

I had just been doodling in my notebook when I suddenly got chills and a green mist came out of my mouth. _Shit, a ghost here?_ I thought, then raised my hand. I noticed Danny raise his hand too, but I didn't think anything of it. Mr. Lancer noticed us.

"Yes Mr. Fenton, you may go. What is it Ms. Spearum?"

"I need to go to the nurse Mr. Lancer."

"You may go." He said, then continued the lesson. I quickly got up and left the room. I ran into a janitor's closet and transformed. Throwing my hood up I phased out of the school.

Floating around shouting something about pelts was a ghost I hadn't seen before. He was pretty much just a big robot with a flaming green mohawk. Forming my ice sword I shouted, "Hey metal head! What do you think you're doing?"

He turned towards me. "Ah whelp, I have come to - wait, you're not the whelp." He quickly glanced at something on his arm. "But my sensors indicate you would be an equally valuable prize. I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And now I shall have both the ghost child's and your pelt!"

A hunter? And he wanted my pelt? Well that's just fantastic. Not sure who this ghost child is, but I'll worry about that later. For now I need to do my job. I pulled out my sword and charged up an ice blast. I looked at Skulker.

"Well, while that does sound awesome. I mean, who wouldn't want to have their pelt stolen or whatever. I'm afraid that won't be happening." I started, sarcasm practically visible in my words. "In the meantime, you need to chill out." I then through my ice and watched his arm freeze over, readying my sword.

"Hey Sulker! Looking for me?" shouted a new voice. Turning towards the sound, I saw a ghost that looked a little more, human, than most of the ghosts I've seen do. Well, except for the colors and the fact that he was glowing. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes **(AN: he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!)** that were a bit lighter than mine. He looked to be around my age and was wearing a black and white Hazmat suit with a DP on it in a cool design. Skulker instantly recognized him.

"Whelp! There you are! Now I can have both pelts! One for the foot of my bed and one for my mantle!"

"Dude, that is so gross. And definitely NOT happening." He then charged up a green ectoblast and shot it at Skulker.

"And a word of advice, don't be an interior decorator." I said, charging up and ice blast to help as Skulker shot rockets at both of us. At one point an ectoblast hit Skulkers head, and it fell off. I was a little shocked for a moment, then I saw the other ghost pull out this little green blob that was shouting something about being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. _Wow, no wonder he needed the suit. No one would take him seriously like that. Heck, I doubt anyone takes him seriously in the suit._ I thought. I started to reach for my charm bracelet to catch him, when I saw the ghost teen uncap a... was that a thermos? And point it at Skulker. Imagine my surprise when Skulker got sucked into the small device. Then he turned towards me.

"Whoa! Wait! No need to suck me into that weird thermos thing! I'm a good ghost!" I said, hoping he wouldn't capture me. I had to get back to class at some point.

"You're new around here aren't you? Who are you?" he asked.

"Well according to Skulker I'm a new target for his hunt. Who are you?" It was weird, he kinda looked like Danny...

"Wow, you're a ghost in amity park and you haven't heard of me? You're definitely new. I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost hero of this town. Though some would say that's debatable."

Wait, there's already a ghost hero here? Heck, I didn't even expect there to be a ghost problem here. Then again, the Fenton's do still live here, so who knows. Either the ghosts followed me or it was the Fenton's fault. "Well then maybe I'll be seeing you around." I said, turning to fly off.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? And you never told me who you are!"

"Let's just say I'm not new to the whole 'hero' thing." I said, and started to fly away. "And for now, just call me Spirit!" I called over my shoulder. Quickly, I flew off and phased back into the school and changed back. Hoping the slight injuries I got from the ghost battle weren't showing, I ran back to the classroom, getting a small glare from Mr. Lancer as I walked to my seat. _Oh great. He's one of those teachers. Well, I hope I won't have to skip his class to often._ I thought, realizing that Mr. Lancer was one of those teachers who won't buy half assed excuses. A few minutes after I sat down Danny came in, looking like he'd just run a mile. Mr. Lancer looked up.

"Mr. Fenton. Good to see you came back before the end of class this time."

Danny just went to his desk and sat down. Mr. Lancer's comment surprised me. Did he mean that Danny usually skipped class? Deciding to worry about it later, I tried to pay attention to the lesson. It was no use though. Something about that Danny Phantom ghost was bugging me. It was weird, he seemed so familiar...

* * *

**Did ya like it? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Familiar Voices

**Remember, this is the same chapter, just in Danny's POV. Don't worry, next time I update will be a hilarious chapter! **

**So, yada yada yada, I don't own DP. Don't you people know this by now?**

**Luna - yeah, she only owns me. And my parents. And Eclipse. And -**

**Me - Ok they get it!  
**

* * *

_(Danny's POV)_

I was dozing off in Mr. Lancer's class when my ghost sense went off.

_Damn, a ghost now?_ I thought. I raised my hand, ready to use my normal excuse. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Luna had her hand raised too. I didn't see anything wrong with that, I just hope she doesn't get caught in the ghost fight. Then Mr. Lancer saw us.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, you may go. What is it Ms. Spearum?" I briefly heard her say something about the nurse before I was out of the room. I quickly ran into the boys bathroom and checked for people.

"Goin' ghost!" I transformed into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. Phasing out of the school, I heard shouting and followed it, figuring that's where the ghost was. Finally making it to the fight, I was greeted with a very rare and unusual scene: Skulker was here, but he wasn't hunting me. I decided to watch for a bit and see where this was going.

I couldn't really tell who the other ghost was, as they had a hooded cloak on. The only thing I could see were their eyes that were glowing a darker green than mine. I watched as the girl - I could tell by her voice - taunted Skulker by pulling a - was that an ice sword? That is awesome! Uh-oh. She just froze Skulker's arm and was about to charge. Normally I wouldn't care, but I didn't know if she was a good ghost or a bad ghost. I decided it was time to make my entrance.

"Hey Sulker!" I shouted. "Looking for me?" He turned towards me.

"Whelp! There you are! Now I can have both pelts! One for the foot of my bed and one for my mantle!"

"Dude, that is so gross. And definitely NOT happening." I shot up an ectoblast at Skulker.

"And a word of advice, don't be an interior decorator." Said the other ghost, firing ice blasts as Skulker shot at both of us. I finally managed to get him out of his suit and into the thermos while he shouted about being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Then I turned to the other ghost, ready to suck her in too if necessary.

"Whoa! Wait! No need to suck me into that weird thermos thing! I'm a good ghost!" she said.

"You're new around here aren't you? Who are you?" I asked

"Well according to Skulker I'm a new target for his hunt. Who are you?"

"Wow, you're a ghost in Amity Park and you haven't heard of me? You're definitely new. I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost hero of this town. Though some would say that's debatable."

"Well then," she smirked. "Maybe I'll be seeing you around." Then she turned to fly off.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? And you never told me who you are!"

"Let's just say I'm not new to the whole 'hero' thing." She started to fly off, then called over her shoulder, "And for now, just call me spirit!" Then she was gone. I just floated there for a second, thinking. I was a little suspicious of Spirit. Then I realized I had to get back to class and flew back to the school.

Back in human form I ran into the classroom and started walking to my seat.

"Mr. Fenton. Good to see you came back before the end of class this time." Said Mr. Lancer.

I just ignored him and sat down. For once I actually tried to pay attention, but my mind kept wandering back to that new ghost, Spirit. I couldn't see what she looked like because of her hood, but her voice sounded so familiar. Somehow I got the feeling that I know that voice...

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I apologize once more for it's pitiful shortness. Bye!  
**


	9. 9- Evil Meatloaf and Psychic Connections

**Hello! Surprisingly, I was able to get this done. Now I have a few modifications and announcements. First, while I haven't edited the previous chapters to fit this, I have decided to change their ages from 16 to 15. I have my reasons, don't worry it's for the good of the story, I just figured I'd tell you guys. Ok, next I am sorry to say that this story is almost over :'( . But, do not fear! For I have decided that my next story shall be *drum roll please* a field trip fic! yeah yeah, I know, over used idea, but it will also be combined with a ghost class! woohoo! Before that I will write a short oneshot introducing another OC that will NOT be a main character, and will mainly appear just so I can mess with the characters.**

**Luna - You just love to torture us don't you.**

**Me - yep! Anyway, if you guys want, I can make this OC paired with Sam, but just so you know it will barely be mentioned and once again will probably just help me mess with the characters.**

**Sam and new mystery OC - What!**

**Me - yep! so let me know if I should pair them or not! and no, I don't hate DxS, in fact I am a big fan, I just can't write it. Also, I will probably need an OC or two just to make the class bigger. So, if you have an OC (whether you are a guest or have an account) that you would like me to use, then either PM me or review the details to me and I will give you credit. Just keep in mind that there is already a halfa OC, so if yours is a halfa I may need to make it human for this story. Now I did get a new review, so thank you to the guest reviewer! I'm glad you like it and I hope you will stick around for the next stories as well! Did I get everything guys?  
**

**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Luna, and mystery OC - wait, you forgot the - **

***GIW (Guys In White) bust down door with lawyers* **

**GIW - Spirit Wolf you are hereby arrested for harboring ectoplasmic entities.**

**Luna and Danny - oh shit**

**Lawyers - and you are being sued for not doing a disclaimer!**

**Me - wait! wait! I do not own Danny Phantom! Just Luna! you know this! and as for you GIW, *takes out fenton anti creep stick and hits GIW agents* Luna! take these back to their car.**

**Luna - k.**

**Me - alright, now that that's done, I dedicate this chapter to DarkWingedSoul, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_(Luna POV)_

After school Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I were heading to Danny's house to do some homework (like it would actually get done). Then I remembered something that might be a bit... hazardous to my health.

"Hey Danny," I started, trying not to sound like I was worried for my life. Or afterlife. Haven't quite figured that out yet. "Are your parents still ghost hunters?" There. I asked.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. They've actually got a whole line of weapons." Well. That's just great. I'm going straight into the lion's den. Or ghost hunter's den in my case.

* * *

As soon as I walked in my view got blocked by a giant orange blob. Wait, that was just Danny's dad. Oh boy.

"Danny! Wait, you're not Danny. Who are you?" He said. Danny and the others came in from behind me.

"That's Luna dad. Her and her parents just moved back to Amity."

"Luna?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Yep. It's me Mr. Fenton." I turned to Danny. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm not sure - " We heard loud banging sounds coming from the kitchen. Danny sighed. "But I think I have an idea." All four of us ran to the kitchen, with Mr. Fenton following behind. Looking into the doorway we were met with an... interesting sight.

The whole kitchen was splattered with what looked like glowing meat. On the table was a box duct taped shut with the words 'DO NOT OPEN' written on it in sharpie. It was shaking and jumping as if something inside was alive and trying to get out. The oven was open and empty.

"Back foul meat creature! Back I say! Oh hi kids!" said Mrs. Fenton. She was holding a bat that said 'Fenton' and beating a... giant glowing meatloaf? The meatloaf was growling and trying to attack her. Looking around I saw looks of shock on Sam and Mr. Fenton's faces, embarrassment on Danny's, and Tucker was... Tucker had his PDA out and was recording the whole thing. Then all hell broke loose.

_(3rd person POV)_

Some how the box on the table got broken open and a whole horde of ghost hot dogs jumped out screaming "Revolution!" and started to attack both Maddie and the meatloaf. Luna turned to Danny.

"Are those - "

"Yes." Said Danny while face palming. The next voice, however, made both Danny's and Luna's heads shoot up.

"BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST!"

"Shit." Chorused Danny and Luna. They started to think of ways to sneak of and transform. It turned out that they didn't need to though. As soon as the Box Ghost had appeared, Jack sprung into action.

"GHOST!" he shouted, and multiple guns appeared on his suit. He ran into the kitchen and started to chase the Box Ghost around. It was an interesting sight. The hot dogs had switched to attacking Jack, Jack was chasing the Box Ghost, the Box Ghost was behind Maddie, and Maddie was swinging the Fenton Anti - Creep stick at the Meatloaf as the all ran around the table in a circle. And of course Tucker was still recording. The other three teens just stood in the doorway and watched, not sure if they should be worried or laughing.

Eventually things calmed down. Maddie finally managed to shove the growling meatloaf into the oven, and lock up the hot dogs and put them back in the fridge. The Box Ghost got away, and Jack put up his weapons. Maddie checked the temperature on the oven and set the Fenton Anti - Creep stick down on the table.

"Well, dinner might be just a little late tonight." She said, and everyone's stomachs flipped.

* * *

_(Luna's POV)_

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen we all sat down in the living room.

"It's good to see you after all these years Luna. How are your parents? Are they still Paranormal Researchers?" Mrs. Fenton asked me.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Fenton, and yes, they are." I felt Danny tense up beside me, and shoot worried glances at Tucker and Sam. I wonder why?

"Have they learned anything new about ghosts?!" Asked Mr. Fenton. I thought for a minute. I had to be careful. My parents didn't know everything about ghosts, but what they did know was true, meaning it went against a lot of what the Fentons believed. For example, my parents know that there are both good and bad ghosts, and they believed that ghosts have emotions. And the info about halfas? No way am I telling them that! Not on my half - life!

"Not really Mr. Fenton, they've only just recently returned to ghosts. Before that was Sirens." I said.

"Well then you can learn everything from me, starting with how to defend against a ghost!" He said. Oh no, this wasn't good. Luckily Maddie stepped in. She must've seen the 'HELP ME' look on my face.

"Jack, honey, I don't know if that's the be-"

"Nonsense Maddie! It's perfectly fine." He then proceeded to pull out a bazooka and hold it pointing at my head. I did the rational thing that any half ghost would do when faced with a ghost weapon. Yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Mr. Fenton watch where you're pointing that thing!" I said, now hiding behind the couch.

"What this?" he said, moving the bazooka. "Oh don't worry Luna, it doesn't hurt humans." Oh yeah, I'm sure it doesn't. Of course, that doesn't help if you aren't exactly ahh, how do I put this? Oh I don't know, how about, NOT ENTIRELY HUMAN?! I stuck up my head from behind the couch again.

"I- I'm sure it doesn't, Mr. Fenton, but I would feel much better if you were to put the large gun away."

"Oh all right." He said. I sighed in relief and sat back down beside Danny. "Instead we'll start with the Fenton Ghost Detector!"

Both mine and Danny's heads whipped around to stare at Mr. Fenton. "The Fenton what now?!" We exclaimed in unison.

* * *

After what seemed like forever of Mr. Fenton fiddling with the ghost detector AGAIN, he threw it off to the side and declared it still broken. We had spent the last few hours learning about each tracker, deflector, and random device the Fenton's had made. Well, Danny and I did. Tucker was re watching the video he took of the meatloaf shenanigan, and Sam was listening to music. We had tried the ghost detector multiple times, and while Mr. Fenton never showed us what it said, he kept saying it must be broken. Maddie had gone upstairs some time ago. Looking at the supposedly faulty device, I gulped, realizing that I was probably the one screwing it up.

"What did the Detector say Mr. Fenton?" I asked.

"It just kept saying there were two ghosts in the room." He replied. Yep, just as I thou- wait. He said two ghosts. How is that possible? I would have sensed it if there was another ghost! Danny looked a little thrown off by this too, though I didn't see why.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry Mr. Fenton."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll just fix it later." He got up, looking like he was going to leave the room, then stopped, as if remembering something, and a wide grin stretched across his face. "I almost forgot, you never got to see the Ghost Portal Luna!" He quickly alerted Sam and Tucker, then yelled up the stairs at Mrs. Fenton, "Come down to the basement, I'm gonna show Luna the portal!" Then he gestured for us to follow before disappearing down the stairs. Danny meanwhile was turning paler then a, well, a ghost. They other three got up to go and I just kinda sat there, lost in thought for a moment. Sam's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Luna are you coming?" she asked. I stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_(3rd person POV)_

When Luna stepped into the basement, the first thing she saw was the Ghost Portal. She froze. Jack walked towards the portal, not noticing her slowly growing panic.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal!" He said, then he pressed the button to open it. Luna was freaking out, and getting flashes of memory. Suddenly, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Luna!" shouted the three teens. Danny went forward to catch her, but they moment his hand brushed her skin, a fog invaded his mind and Sam and Tucker had to catch them both.

Luna, while unconscious, was reliving her accident, ignorant of the fact that Danny was seeing flashes of the accident as well.

_In Danny's Mind… _

He didn't understand. Had he passed out? It seemed like it, but why? Images started flashing through his mind.

_A brown haired girl of around 14 was walking towards a building._

_ The same girl, this time in and abandoned building full of oil drums._

_ The girl walking towards an unfinished ghost portal, though she didn't seem to know what it was._

The last thing was an agonizing scream that brought Danny to consciousness.

* * *

When Danny woke up the first was the screams. Turning he saw Luna, who stopped screaming and shot up, eyes wide.

"W- what happened?" she asked shakily. Maddie, who had come down shortly after Luna passed out, went up to her.

"You passed out after we showed you the portal. Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, what happened?" said Tucker. "You sounded like you were dying."

Luna looked down. "I almost did." She mumbled. Sam then glared at Tucker and hit him.

"What do you mean Luna, what happened?" asked Maddie, concerned.

Luna sighed. "There was an explosion about a year ago, when I was 14. I was in an abandoned building. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I guess now I know it was an unfinished ghost portal. I made sure it was unplugged, but something caused the building to explode and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital."

Everyone was in shock at this. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker and just barely nodded. He was going to research this later. _If Luna really was in a ghost portal accident, could it have had an effect on her?_ Thought Danny. Then Jack spoke up.

"That's weird, Danny had an accident with our ghost portal when he was 14. He said he wasn't inside it though, and now the portal works!"

Luna was surprised at this, and the alarmed look on Danny's face didn't help her suspicions. _What if Danny was lying? What if he had been inside the portal?_ She stored the information away to think about later. She hung out with Sam, Tucker, and Danny for a little while longer till she had to go home.

Once she left, the trio decided to do a little research of their own….

* * *

**Did ya like it? review! and remember to tell me about the things mentioned in the beginning authors note! I'll try to update again soon! Here's a preview since we're almost at the end of the story:  
**

_**"Because Tucker, there was a ghost portal involved. We need to know what happened. And we need your help because a normal news story isn't going to cut it. Do you think you can get the video from inside the building?"**_

_**Both Luna and I got into ghost portal incidents on the same day, and same exact time. Down to the last second.  
**_

_**Wait, new halfa? Spirit's a ... She's a halfa?!**_

_**"Yeah. I think Luna's been hiding something big. As big as my own secret."**_

**Ooo! Suspense!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 - She's a halfa?

**Hello! Sorry it took so long, but I had a TON of homework to do. I'm gonna keep this AN short, but make sure you read the bottom AN! It's important! Now for reviews and thank yous:**

**I would like to thank SoulOnFire91, RedHeadsRock1010, LunaTime, and SoraLover987142 for following this story!**

**I would also like to thank LunaTime for favoriting this story and CrimsonLaurana for favoriting both me and this story!**

**Response to RedHeadsRock1010 - OMG, thank you so much for reviewing! I am so glad you like my story. And no, I'm not mad at you, I realize not a lot of people seem to like OCs, so after I get these next few stories out of the way I will take your advice and write one without Luna. But once again, thank you so much for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did though.  
**

* * *

_(Danny POV)_

That night, after Luna left, Sam, Tucker, and I got on my computer to do a little research.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Tucker.

"We're trying to find more information on the explosion Luna was in." said Sam.

"Why?"

"Because Tucker," I started. "There was a ghost portal involved. We need to know what happened. And we need your help because a normal news story isn't going to cut it. Do you think you can get the video from inside the building?"

Tucker gave me a 'duh' face. "If there was a camera, then I can find the video." He went over to the computer, and started tracking down the building. After he found it he hacked the video feeds. "Here are the last videos the camera got," said Tucker. "I guess the very last one is the one we need." He clicked on the video as Sam and I got closer to the computer.

The video showed the inside of the abandoned building. Out of one of the windows you could see that a storm was brewing. A bunch of old oil drums were everywhere. Looking closer I saw that they were filled with... Ectoplasm?! It was hard to tell, and I really hoped that's not what it was. Especially when I saw what was on the far wall. It obviously wasn't finished, but it was definitely a ghost portal. A 14 year old Luna entered the building and looked around. Coming close to the portal she checked to see if it was plugged in, before stepping inside the portal. The last things in the footage were a flash of lightning out the window, the building starting to explode, and the start of a scream. Then the video abruptly cut off.

I looked to Sam and Tucker, shocked. Their expressions mirrored mine. Just then, Sam must've noticed something.

"Guys look," she said, pointing at the screen. "Isn't this the same date as your accident Danny?" I looked at the screen. She was right. I looked at the time this was taken. Curious, I went to my closet and found the video for the day of my accident. Putting it in the computer and playing it while Tucker replayed Luna's accident, I looked at the times of both videos as they played.

Luna and I entered the portals at the same time, the lighting outside flashed as I hit the ON button, and the start of Luna's scream matched with mine.

"Wow. Creepy." said Tucker as the videos ended.

"Yeah that is a little weird, even for us." said Sam. "Do you think it means anything Danny?"

"I'm not sure Sam. But it's definitely important."

* * *

That night, long after Sam and Tucker had left, I lay in bed, unable to sleep, thinking over what I knew.

First off, Luna had come back to town. At the same time, the new ghost, Spirit, appeared.

Spirit seemed to be ok. In fact, I had seen her a few times in the past few hours and we worked together to take care of the ghosts.

Then there's the thing about the accidents. Both Luna and I got into Ghost Portal accidents on the same day, and same exact time. Down to the last second. I sighed. What was the point? I didn't want to think it, but it was possible. Getting fried in a portal seems to leave... _Ghostly_ side effects. pushing the thought out of my mind I looked at the clock I realized it was really late. Or early, depending on how you see it. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Luna, Sam, and Tucker about a week later. I was already worried because the ghosts had been quiet all week. Even the box ghost hadn't popped up! So when my ghost sense went off, I was immediately suspicious. I shot a glance at Sam and Tucker and got up to run off. In my peripheral vision I noticed Luna running in the opposite direction.

Ignoring it for now, I ducked into the nearest closet and transformed, then phased out of the school. Looking around I saw a flash of blue followed by a streak of black and green. I followed behind carefully.

Upon rounding the corner I was met with a face off between Ember and the new ghost, Spirit. They hadn't noticed me yet, and I caught some of their conversation.

" – the new halfa in town huh? What, one wasn't enough?" said Ember.

"Damn right, I am," said Spirit. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Who's the other one?"

_She doesn't know I'm a halfa?_ I thought. That's weird, most ghosts already know. Wait, _new_ _halfa_? Spirit's a… She's a halfa?!

"Well baby pop I'm surprised you don't know yet. It's that dipstick, Phantom." Said Ember

"He's a halfa?" Spirit seemed shocked. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well, that doesn't change anything, I'm still sending you back to the Ghost Zone!" Spirit then charged up and ice blast and tried to freeze Ember's guitar. I decided to help her out and shot an ectoblast at Ember.

"Need some help?" I asked Spirit.

"That depends, who's asking?" She said back. I just smiled and shot another ectoblast at Ember. She glared and quickly switched the dial on her guitar – only for it to freeze over. I looked at Spirit and grinned.

"Nice shot!" I said, and then proceeded to introduce Ember's face to my boot.

"Heads up!" I heard Spirit shout, and I moved just in time to dodge a dark green ectoblast headed for Ember. As it hit her I pulled out my thermos and sucked her in. Then I turned to Spirit.

"Sooo…" I said.

"You're a halfa?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, I figured you already knew. But what about you Spirit?"

Her eyes narrowed under her hood. Probably in suspicion. Then she sighed. "Yeah, I'm a halfa. And by the way, it's not just Spirit."

I just raised an eyebrow at this. She then took off her hood, held out her hand, and imitated James Bond.

"It's Spirit, Luna Spirit." she said, smiling. It took me a second to respond for various reasons.

Looking at her for the first time, I realized she looked a bit like Luna. _She's kinda cute._ I thought. Wait what?! No Danny! Stop thinking like that! There are more important matters to attend to! Wait, they're both named Luna. Spirit's a halfa, and Luna's been in an accident. Could they be? No. I didn't want to think about it. Looking at the white and green haired ghost in front of me, I shook her hand.

"Nice to be formally introduced. So will I be seeing you around?"

She smirked. "Maybe, do you need some help?"

I grinned. "That depends, who's asking?" I said, repeating her earlier line.

She laughed. "See ya, ghost boy." she said, then flew off. Realizing I needed to get back to school, I flew and made it back right as the bell rang to end lunch. I ran into my class and went to my seat in the back with Sam, Tucker, and Luna. Luna wasn't here yet. Sam and Tucker shot me a questioning glance.

"It was just Ember guys. That new ghost, Spirit, also showed up. I'll tell you more later." They nodded and we were silent as class started. Suddenly the door burst open and Luna ran in, panting and disheveled.

"To Kill A Mockingbird Ms. Spearum! What is the meaning of this?" shouted Mr. Lancer, obviously alarmed.

"I was, um, coming back from the nurse?" she responded. It sounded more like a question though, and I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Detention, Ms. Spearum. Now sit down." Luna's next words were mumbled but thanks to ghostly hearing I could hear her just fine.

"Great, just what I needed." From the way Mr. Lancer was glaring I could only guess that he had heard her as well. She sat down and the lesson resumed.

* * *

That night after I finished throwing Technus back into the ghost zone (with some help from my, as she put it, 'partner in crime' Luna Spirit), I flew into my room and changed back before logging onto my computer. I pulled up a video chat for Tucker, Sam, and I and waited for them to log on.

"Hey Danny." said Tucker as his face appeared on one side of my computer screen.

"What's up Danny?" asked Sam, as she appeared as well.

"I need you guys' advice about something." I said.

"Shoot." they replied at the same time.

"Well, I, uh, I think I should tell Luna." The effect was instantaneous.

"WHAT?!" They shouted, again at the same time.

"Are you crazy? How do you know we can trust her?" said Sam.

"We've known her since we were little Sam. We've always trusted her. What changes that now?"

"You didn't have this big of a secret back then!"

"Look Sam, I get that you're worried, but I really think she should know. Especially if we want our old friendship back."

Tucker, who had just been watching us argue, finally spoke up. "Ooo, does Danny have a crush?" Of course he said that.

I could feel my face heat up. "N - no! I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" I stuttered out. They don't need to know about that. _About what? The fact that Tucker is right?_ Said a little voice in my head. I'm pretty sure it was my conscience. _Shut up!_ I thought back. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._ Sam and Tucker's voices brought me out of my thoughts.

" - irrelevant Tucker. We don't know if we can trust her with this. We don't know how she would react."

"I don't know Sam, Danny does have a point. Luna's our friend, and we've always trusted her."

"I understand Tuck, but - "

"Guys look! I get that you're worried, but I'm almost positive we can trust her." I interrupted. "I'm thinking about telling her when I go to her house tomorrow."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Go to the _Paranormal Researchers_ house to reveal your secret." said Sam.

"Yeah Danny, Sam's right. If you're gonna tell her, that's probably not the best place." said Tucker.

"Just whose side are you on Tuck?" I said, turning towards him.

"I'M ON MY OWN SIDE!" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air. He then calmed down. "Carry on."

"Ok then. Anyway, as I was saying, at least her house probably doesn't ghost weapons everywhere. Also, I have another reason."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"What if that ghost portal accident affected Luna more than we thought?"

"Danny, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I think Luna's been hiding something big. As big as my own secret."

* * *

*****IMPORTANT***IMPORTANT***IMPORTANT*****

**Alright, so I mentioned possible pairing the new OC with Sam. It would be minor, but you get the idea. Just review or PM me.**

**Now, I was thinking about putting Dani into the next story as well. Now, the way the timeline for this story is, she hasn't been created yet. So I had an idea of creating a clone for Luna as well. Sticking with the theme, he would be a guy, and 2 years younger than her. I will create a poll for this, but I am putting the options here for those who can't vote on the poll.  
**

**Option 1 - Vlad screwed up big time. The reason Dani is a girl is because Vlad mixed Danny and Luna's DNA. She just has more of Danny's. The clone OC is a guy for the same reason, except with more of Luna's DNA. They see each other as siblings. Hence why the Dani looks so much like Danny and the clone OC looks so much like Luna. **

**Option 2 - The two clones have separate DNA (Dani has Danny's, the OC has Luna's) and they see each other as siblings.**

**Option 3 - They have separate DNA but are a couple. (NO it is NOT incest because they have SEPARATE DNA)**

**Option 4 - The clone OC isn't there, it's just Dani in the beginning. (by this I mean that I will create the OC clone as Vlad's reattempt on the clone project, but this time with Luna.)**

**So those are the options. Now, I am still accepting OCs for the story, but they must be human, and they won't be major characters. I need them to fill up the class. You can submit more than one OC. Just review or PM me the details. Here is what I will need:**

**Name - **

**(the age will be around 15 or 16. if you have a preference, tell me)**

**Gender - **

**Description (hair length/color, eye color, clothes, etc.) - **

**Personality - **

**How would they act in a ghost class (good student, doesn't care, etc.) and stranded in the ghost zone (scared, fine, etc.) - **

**Alright! So that's everything, please, vote, review, PM, whatever you need to do. I will give credit for OCs! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!  
**

**- Spirit Wolf out!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 - He's a Halfa?

**Hey guys! I'm glad you people seem to be enjoying my story! So, I remind, please vote on the poll, and tell me what you think about the whole SamxOC thing. Also, I am still accepting OCs! And hey, if you're reading this story, and want me to read and review your story, let me know! PM me, review, I don't care! And now, reviews!**

**DarkWingedSoul - Well, I actually posted on my story to you, and I talked to you in real life, soooo... hi friend!**

**DreamFire6 - Thank you for reviewing! And as for your message for that guest, I totally agree. The story info tells you if there's and OC. If you don't like it, don't read it. As for your message to me, awesome! I'm glad you like it! I figured I should have them all have some history together, so yeah. And don't worry, I don't plan on quitting writing any time soon!  
**

**Alright, that's it! I don't own Danny, just Luna, her parent's, and my whole scientific ideas about the halfas. (well, most of it, you get the idea)**

**Luna - what are you going to do to me this time? **

**Me - Oh, nothing much. But I hope you like the next chapter!  
**

**Luna - oh no. I'm screwed.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - He's a Halfa?**

_Luna POV_

The night after I left Danny's was a restless one. I couldn't stop thinking about the portal, and the accidents. Sure Danny told his dad he was outside the portal, but he could've lied. And if he was actually inside the portal… well, I knew how well that could turn out.

But what if he is a halfa? Stupid conscience. He couldn't be, right? I just sighed and laid down to sleep, staying awake wasn't doing me any good. As soon as I closed my eyes though, I knew my sleep would be just as restless.

**_~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~_**

As soon as I fell asleep the dreams started.

_A younger me, walking around in an abandoned building._

_A fourteen year old Danny standing in front of his parents inactive ghost portal._

_Young me, checking the plug and stepping into the portal._

_Young Danny, putting on a HAZMAT suit and stepping into the portal._

_Two bloodcurdling screams, at exactly the same time…._

_**~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~**_

I shot up, gasping, from both my ghost sense and the dream. I looked at the clock, it was pretty late. _Great. Well, maybe I'll get some help from Danny Phantom._ I thought. Then I transformed and flew off.

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and I was really tense. There hadn't been any ghost attacks since that night a week ago. Now, I may not know the usual ghost appearance rate here, but a week without even one ghost? That can never be good. So when my ghost sense went off I was already up and running down the hall. I vaguely heard Danny running in the opposite direction, but that wasn't my main concern right now, as long as he didn't get caught up in the ghost fight.

Transforming in a closet and throwing my hood up, I quickly phased out of the school to find the ghost. Floating a little ways away from the school was a blue flame haired ghost I knew all too well. Upon hearing me arrive, her grip tightened on the purple and blue guitar she was holding and she turned around.

"Well Ember, didn't expect to see you here."

"Luna Spirit. Long time no see babypop. So you're the halfa in town huh? What, one wasn't enough?" she said.

"Damn right, I am." I started. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Who's the other one?"

"Well babypop I'm surprised you don't know yet. It's that dipstick, Phantom."

"He's a halfa?" I was shocked. Then an even more shocking thought entered my mind. _Is he someone I know? Could he be…_ No. I wouldn't think it. Though it would explain why he seemed so familiar. I would have to worry about it later. "Well, that doesn't change anything, I'm still sending you back to the ghost zone!"

I then sent an ice blast at Ember, trying to freeze her guitar. Out of nowhere came a green ectoblast. I could only think of one person (er...ghost? No, halfa?) who could've shot that.

"Need some help?" Yep, it was Phantom.

"That depends, who's asking?" I said. He just smiled and hit Ember with another ectoblast. Ember glared and changed the dial on her guitar, ready to blast us - until I froze her guitar with a quick blast of ice. Phantom looked at me and grinned.

"Nice shot!" He said, then kicked Ember in the face. I let loose a dark green ectoblast.

"Heads up!" I shouted, warning him as the blast went by. After it hit her he pulled out his thermos and sucked her in. Then he turned towards me.

"Sooo…" He started.

_Well, better get this over with,_ I thought. "You're a halfa?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figured you already knew. But what about you Spirit?" I narrowed my eyes. _Had he heard us?_ I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a halfa. And by the way, it's not just Spirit."

He raised an eyebrow. I decided to mess with him a bit. So, I threw back my hood, stuck out my hand, and pulled a James Bond on him.

"It's Spirit, Luna Spirit." I said, smiling. He hesitated only a second before shaking my hand.

"NIce to be formally introduced." he said. "So will I be seeing you around?"

I smirked. "Maybe. Do you need some help?"

He grinned back. "That depends, who's asking?" he said, repeating my earlier words.

I laughed. "See ya, ghost boy." I said, then flew off. Once he left, I sat down on the edge of the roof to think. Though I didn't want to think about it, I knew there was a possibility that the two Dannys I knew were one and the same. But I was hoping the weren't.

_But if they were then you could tell him your secret. You could regain your old friendship!_ No! Stupid conscience. It would be awful if they were the same. Mainly because, well, his parents are GHOST HUNTERS. And if my experience is anything to go by, half dying hurts. Then again, it would be nice to have our old friendship back. And maybe… maybe… _Something more?_ Stated my annoying conscience. No! Maybe. I don't know!

The bell rung, breaking my train of thought. _Shit, I'm late!_ I quickly phased back into the school, changed back, and ran like hell to the classroom.

"To Kill A Mockingbird Ms. Spearum! What is the meaning of this?" shouted Mr. Lancer. _He shouts book titles? Interesting._

"I was, um, coming back from the nurse?" It came out more like a question. I could tell Mr. Lancer noticed it too.

"Detention, Ms. Spearum. Now sit down."

"Great. Just what I needed." I mumbled under my breath, but he must've still heard me, because he was glaring at me the whole time I was walking to my seat. I sat down and started doodling in my notebook, waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

I finally got home after detention was over. When I walked in I found my parents in the living room, watching the news. Now, normally I wouldn't care, but the words scrolling across the bottom of the screen caught my eye. They read: _**New ghost girl sighted once again. Identity revealed?**_ I froze at those words, and my eyes flashed to my parents and back. Could they have seen me? Worried, I sat down to watch. The news reporter appeared, and sure enough, was showing footage of my first battle with Skulker and today's battle, including me talking to Phantom. My parents turned up the volume on the TV.

_"In other news, the mysterious ghost girls that appeared over a week ago has been sighted yet again. The ghost, first nicknamed Inviso-bell, _(Here I flinched. That's such a stupid name!)_ was first sighted fighting the robot ghost usually seen fighting Danny Phantom, formerly known as Inviso-bill. _(I grimaced. Why was this town so horrible at names?)_ Phantom later showed up and together the two beat the ghost._

_Not much was known about the female ghost, though she had been briefly sighted a few times since her originally discovery. Her true appearance, however, was always hidden by a dark, hooded cloak. That is until today._

_After a civilian reported the ghost fight, reporters rushed to the scene. they were able to catch the last moments of the battle, where the mysterious ghost finally lowered her hood and spoke her name, Luna Spirit. Based on the footage here, it seems Phantom and Spirit may know each other, or have some sort of truce. The questions on everyone's minds now are simple. Is she going to cause trouble? Why is she here? And the most important question for any 'Phan' girl: Could Phantom have a new 'ghoul' friend?"_

The segment ended, and my parents turned the volume down. I had to fight the urge to groan. Ghoul friend? That's terrible! Then I remembered the more important matter of my parents. My stomach was in knots as I turned towards them. I hope they didn't figure it out. Of course, they aren't stupid. Wait a second, usually seen fighting Danny Phantom?

Great. Ghosts here are well known. I suspected once I saw the ghost portal, but a girl can hope right? This was both good and bad, but at the moment I had more pressing matters to deal with. I looked at my parents.

"Uh, I'm home." I said, stating the obvious.

"We see. So what did you think about the news report? Interesting huh?" said my mom.

"Odd that she has your name though." started my dad. My stomach suddenly became a gymnast. "But who cares? Anyway, we're going to start working with the Fentons to investigate this new ghost. Well, we'll be trying to figure out if she's good or not, they'll most likely be hunting her." finished my dad. Well, I guess that's good. Wait, hunting?! Crap! I gulped, then smiled at my parents.

"That's great, good luck!" I turned and started up the stairs, then stopped, remembering something. "And don't forget, Danny's coming over tomorrow." I said, then went into my room and shut the door. "Dammit. What am I gonna do?" I sighed.

As long as my parents decided I was a good ghost, they probably wouldn't let the Fentons do anything. I sat down on my bed. Now that I had that out of the way, I focused on the only other thing I had been able to think about, Danny Phantom

The only other halfa I had ever met, or even heard of. Is it really possible that Phantom and Fenton are the same? Yes, it was definitely possible, hell even their names were similar! But was it true? Getting an idea, I went to my dresser and pulled out an old, worn, field journal out. It had one word written across the top, _Halfas._

"Good thing my parents haven't noticed this was missing." Opening the book and seeing my dad's neat hand writing, I flipped to the section I needed and began to read.

_Of all the ghosts there are, the rarest and most mysterious are halfas. There are two known ways to create a halfa. One way is for a human to be in an accident with an extremely high amount of ectoplasm. The other is if a human and a ghost have a child. Of course, the first way isn't as simple as it sounds. While it is unknown why, not just anyone can become a halfa._

_Countless numbers have died testing this theory. It appears that only under certain conditions can a halfa be made this way, though these conditions I do not know._

I stopped here and flipped to the next section I needed. It was on the characteristics of halfas. This time you could see my writing beside my dad's. **(AN: Luna's writing will be bold italics.)**

_Without a halfa to confirm it, we can only guess. But based on what we do know, I have put a list of some things that we believe may apply to Halfas:_

_- Two forms, human and ghost. **yes**_

_- A special power, unique for every halfa. **yes**_

_- Eyes flashing in response to emotion. **I think so**_

_- Some may have fangs, these may also respond to emotion. **yep**_

_We can guess that halfas would have the basic ghost powers as well as their special power._

**_Power List (so far):_**

**_- Cryokinesis (strongest power), which includes shields, manipulating/shaping ice, ice blasts/shards, affecting temperature, this is power in general is still growing._**

**_- Ectoblasts and things associated (shields, rays, etc), weakest power, not used often._**

**_- Intangibility/invisibility_**

**_- Shape shift into wolf_**

**_- Summon pack of wolves (special)_**

_We believe the fangs and powers are accessible in human form. **(they are)** We also believe there are several anatomy and health differences, such as:_

_- Bleeding a mix of ectoplasm and human blood. **Yep, and it's a dead give away.**_

_- Extremely low heart rate. **Oh yeah. stay away from heart monitors!**_

_- Extremely low temperature. **Ice cores are, well, as cold as ice. Usually colder!**_

_- Resistance to extreme cold or heat, depending on the halfa. **Can't feel cold, heat is uncomfortable.**_

**_- Able to hold breath for an extremely long time in human form and technically don't need to breath in ghost form._**

**_- Technically, half dead. Kind of a depressing thought huh?_**

I stopped here. After making that last note I hadn't read anymore. The rest was just crazy theories I had glanced at but hadn't bothered to read, or make notes on. It would be bad if my parents saw these. I had written which ones were mine, and listed my powers. Of course they wouldn't know they applied to me, but still, you get the point. Heck I had even put the whole half dead thing in there. And that seriously brings you down.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't really know if Danny had any of these traits however, I did know that he had a ghost portal accident. Based on my parent's notes, there's no way he could've gotten out of that without some side effect. I closed the book and sighed. There was only one way to know for sure, but it would mean giving up my own secret as well.

Did I trust him enough? Yes. And Sam and Tucker if necessary? Yes. Closing my eyes I sighed once more. That settles it. I'm gonna tell him. I then closed my eyes and tried to sleep…

* * *

_(In the dreamworld, place, thing)_

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in… Wait a second, Danny's room?! What the hell am I doing in here?! At first, I thought I was dreaming, but this feels too real. Almost like the time when I saw the creation of… HER. The only difference was that Mr. Voice-In-My-Head wasn't there._

_Looking around I realized that Danny was at his computer, video chatting with Tucker and Sam. Figuring it couldn't hurt, I moved closer and listened in._

_"I need you guys' advice about something." Danny was saying._

_"Shoot." Responded the other two._

_"Well, I, uh, I think I should tell Luna." Wait, tell me what?_

_"WHAT?!" Shouted Sam and Tucker. I was baffled. What was going on? I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed Sam's next words._

_"- Crazy? How do you know we can trust her?" I was offended at this, I mean, seriously, what the hell?_

_"We've known her since we were little Sam. We've always trusted her. What changes that now?"_

_"You didn't have this big of a secret back then!" Just what was it?_

_"Look Sam, I get that you're worried, but I really think she should know. Especially if we want our old friendship back."_

_Tucker, who had been silently watching this whole time, finally decided to speak up. "Oooo, does Danny have a crush?" Of course Tucker would be the one to say that. I saw Danny blush as I felt my own face heat up._

_"N- no!" Stuttered Danny, blushing even harder. "I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Danny seemed to space out for a second while Sam and Tucker started arguing._

_"Whether or not Danny has a crush on her is irrelevant Tucker. We don't know if we can trust her with this. We don't know how she would react."_

_"I don't know Sam, Danny does have a point. Luna's our friend, and we've always trusted her."_

_"I understand Tuck, but - "_

_"Guys look! I get that you're worried, but I'm almost positive we can trust her." I interrupted. "I'm thinking about telling her when I go to her house tomorrow."_

_"Yeah that's a good idea. Go to the Paranormal Researchers house to reveal your secret." said Sam._

_"Yeah Danny, Sam's ri -"_

I suddenly woke up, gasping. _What the hell was that?!_ I was having trouble believing it was just some freaky dream. Sighing, I got up and grabbed the journal from where it had fallen. Setting it on top of my dresser, I crawled back into bed to get some sleep, knowing that I probably wouldn't get a lot thanks to the ghosts. I had one last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness

_Is Danny hiding something as big as my own secret?_

* * *

**So how was it? Now, I am sad to say that next is the last chapter. But! I have the oneshot written, and I'm working on the next story. So, please stick around! And please review! I want your opinions! Oh and I'm also working on a surprise story. I will give more information in my next authors note, so you also have that to look forward to. Alright! I think that should be everything! Don't forget to vote on my poll! This is important! Thank you everyone for your reviews and support!  
**

**Luna - Yes thank you! Now excuse me while I steal chapter 12 and read it.**

**Me - Nope! Only Clockwork can know!**

**Luna - TELL ME**

**Clockwork - All is as it should be...**

**Luna - I won't get anything out of him will I?**

**Me - Nope!**

**Luna - *sigh* -_-**


	12. Chapter 12 - Well This Is Awkward

**Wow! I ****can't believe it, it's the last chapter! But let me assure you, it is not the end of my writing! I have several things in the making. First off, my oneshot has been written! I will post it a few days after this. I am currently working on the field trip fic. I am also doing a co-write with my friend, DarkWingedSoul. Once we start posting it will be on both of our profiles, so you can use mine or hers to read it.**

**Now I would like to thank kingdompop for favoriting this story, and kingdompop and WhiteTigerMisty for following this story. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story to the end. Whether you started in the middle and had to catch up, or were there from the beginning, thank you! Also thanks again to those who reviewed! Alright, I think I'm rambling. Just one more thing.**

**I will warn you guys now, this is DannyxOC. No, it's not anything drastic, but I'm warning you now. If you want my reasoning for why it isn't DxS, then read my profile. I hope this won't change your opinion of the story too much, but I'm warning you that it's there.  
**

**Disclaimer - Do you really think a 14 year old girl is Butch Hartman? If so, you need help. Mental help.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Well This Is Awkward .**

_3rd person POV_

The next morning started normally for both halfas. They woke up late, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then remembered what day it was. Danny realized, quickly said goodbye to his parents, and headed to Luna's house. Luna, meanwhile, was stressing over what to do.

_Should I tell him? _she thought. _Yes, but is now really the best time? _She was slowly wearing a path in her carpet with her pacing.

So it seemed too soon that the doorbell was ringing and she was running downstairs to let Danny in.

"Hey Danny." she said. "Come on in."

"Hey Luna." he said while walking in. "So -" he was interrupted by Luna's parents bursting into the room.

"Hi sweetheart, is Danny here y- oh hello Danny! How are you?" asked her mother.

"I'm fine Mrs. Spearum." replied Danny. Just then, Luna noticed something in her parents hands that made her nervous. _How did they find that?_ She thought. _Oh man, please don't let them have made the connection!_

"Mom, dad, why do you have that?" she said, gesturing to the journal in their hands with the word Halfas on it.

"What, this?" said her dad. "We were getting out all our notes on ghosts but we couldn't find this one. We thought it got mixed up in the move. And sure enough we found it on your dresser! But we looked through it, and we saw all of your notes honey. We're really proud of you, we didn't know you were so interested! That being said, we think you should have this. You seem to be getting more use out of it than us."

He handed her the book. Finally able to read the title, Danny paled. _Her parents have research on Halfas?__ And she's made her own notes? Shit! She might've figured out my secret! Ok Fenton, calm down, everything's gonna be fine. I mean, you were gonna tell her anyway right?_ He thought. Luna thanked her parents and her and Danny went upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"So, you're parents know about halfas?" asked Danny.

"Uh yeah. Though most of it is just theories. Wait, how do you know about halfas? I thought your parents didn't believe humans could have ghost powers." Said Luna. Of course she knew that if he really was a halfa, that would explain it, but it wasn't definite.

"I don't believe EVERYTHING my parents do. Unlike them, I do believe ghosts have emotions, and I know a bit about halfas."

"Oh, cool." She could feel her heart racing. "Speaking of which, Danny I need to tell yo-" She was interrupted by her phone going off. She pulled out a phone that had a black wolf on the light green case.

"It's from Sam," she said, reading the text. "She and Tucker are going to come over in a little while." _Dammit, _she thought. _I can't tell him with them here! I don't want them to know yet._ Meanwhile, Danny had his own thoughts. He knew that Sam and Tucker were coming to keep him from telling Luna.

It was then, in that moment of silence, that Luna noticed just how close she and Danny were standing. Two sounds, too soft for human ears, was plainly heard by both teens. They sounded like heartbeats, but they were too slow to be human and too fast for a normal halfa. That was the sound of a halfa's racing heart. The tension in the air was nearly visible, but neither Danny nor Luna seemed to notice this.

Then, either of their minds could process what was going on, they leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed.

* * *

The moment their lips touched, two bright rings, dark green and bluish white, appeared around each of their waists. Then, the rings merged, creating one big blue-green ring that circled them both. The ring split into two, one going up and one going down, transforming the teens into their ghostly alter-egos.

All of this happened in less than a second though, and neither halfa noticed that something had changed. A few seconds later they parted, opening their eyes. The effect was instantaneous.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed at the same time. They then looked down at themselves and screamed again. They looked back at each other.

"You're Danny Phantom/Luna Spirit?!" They shouted at the same time.

_How, wait, what, I was right? Wait a second. I JUST KISSED DANNY! _Were Luna's frantic thoughts. Danny's weren't much better.

_I was right? But, how? Wait, why the hell am I worrying about that? I JUST KISSED LUNA!_

They both just stood there, blushing, with shocked expressions on their faces, without a word, and not moving an inch.

And that's how Sam and Tucker found them.

* * *

_Luna's POV_

My heart was still racing, and I was at a loss for words. I mean, what am I supposed to say on this situation, 'Oh look I accidentally turned into a ghost when we kissed'? Uh, no thanks. And then there's that to think about. I mean, I just freakin' KISSED Danny!

You never tried to stop it. Stated my smug sounding conscience. _I, uh, well, ah… Shut up! _I thought back. I glanced at Danny, who was blushing a bright green color. _Oh yeah, that's right, he is Phantom. Guess I was right._ Then, the door opened and, a gasp was heard, and Danny and I whipped our heads around to see Sam and Tucker.

The two took a minute to take in the situation, Danny and I both in our ghost forms, standing only inches apart, and both blushing a bright green. Sam summed it up perfectly.

"What the hell just happened?!" she said. Danny and I glanced at each other.

"Uh… Nothing!" We replied in perfect sync. Tucker whistled.

"Awkwaaard." He practically sang. Sam face palmed. Sighing, she looked back at us, seeming to come up with a plan.

"Ok look Da- I mean Phantom, why are you i-" She was cut off by Danny.

"It's no use Sam," He started. I said the last part with him. "I/She know/s." Tucker gave us a weird look.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. Danny and I glanced at each other, and replied, again at the same time.

"We don't know."

"Tucker, that's not important right now! Now, going off the news, I'm gonna guess you're Luna Spirit right?" I nodded. "Ok, and we ALL know who Danny is. Now, I'm going to say something, and I can't believe I didn't see this before. Luna, as in 'human' Luna, is that you?" My mouth dropped open, so did Danny's and Tucker's. "I will take that as a yes. Now, can either of you explain what happened here?"

I looked at Danny and shook my head. _There is no way in hell I'm telling them. _I thought to myself. Danny looked startled for a second before he shook his head. I could've sworn I heard a voice in my head say _'Me neither'. _

"Not talkin' huh? Well great. How are we supposed to know what happened?" Tucker grinned. Why did that grin look so evil?

"If there are any cameras in here, security or otherwise, I can hack them." he said. Oh. That's why. My face became pale. "And judging by look on her face, I'd say there's at least one. Most likely a security camera, but I can still hack it." He then took out his PDA and started fiddling with it. "Got it! Wait, this is a fake video feed. Easy to crack though."

Hacking the fake camera feed I had used to hide my late night transformations from my parents, he pulled up the real footage and he and Sam started watching. Pretty soon we were blushing again and they were in shock. I spoke up.

"What I don't get is why we transformed." Tucker held out his PDA.

"I may not know why, but you should see this." Then he pressed play. Danny and I watched as the rings merged and transformed us, before we had even noticed.

"What was THAT?!" shouted Danny and I.

"We have no clue." said Sam.

"Wait! Luna, do you think there might be an answer to this in your parents research?" asked Danny.

"Way ahead of you." I said, grabbing the journal from my desk. I opened it up and started flipping through the pages.

"Hold up," Tucker said. "Since when do your parents have info on halfas?"

"Since college. Of course, they kept it mostly to themselves." I answered, and resumed skimming the pages for something that would help our current situation.

"Wait, what did that say?" Said Danny, stopping me from turning the page. Reading the entry, I gasped.

"Oh my god." I said. They all started to read the entry.

_We lost John today. We warned him not to try it, we warned him! But he didn't listen. By the time we got there it was too late. The other person in our group, Jim, told us what happened. They had been working on the ghost portal when John decided to test our theories. He knew the dangers, but he insisted! So he stepped inside the portal, and forced Jim to turn it on._

_It didn't work. And we all know that failure is fatal. Even worse, the portal was incomplete. Even if John hadn't been the problem, the incomplete portal would have killed him. We will never step foot in that building again. We took the blueprints and burned them, never again will we use them. And we will never try to create a halfa again._

"They, they tried to create a halfa." Sam whispered, horrified. Reading back over it I noticed something I hadn't seen before. It was the address of the building. My eyes widened.

"Guys, you obviously know who I am, well, the reason is because, that explosion I was in? While the portal wasn't active, there was a bunch of ectoplasm. And look, the address of their testing building is in here." I showed them. "It's the same building."

"Whoa." they said. Then Sam spoke.

"By the way, Luna, did you know that your accident happened at the same time as Danny's?"

"Uh, no. That's strange. And considering who you guys are, I don't even need to ask how you know that. Tucker probably just did his techno geek thing." We all laughed. Except Tucker.

"Hey!" He shouted. Then we laughed again and I continued looking through the journal.

"Hey guys look. I think this is what we need." I put the book where they could see it.

_Another theory we have for halfas is telepathic connections. In ghosts this occurs if two humans die at the same time, usually from a similar cause. The more similar the situation, the stronger the connection. This does not mean they have to be related, in fact, they can be total strangers! _

_For accident- made halfas we believe that if two people that were able to become halfas got into an accident at the same exact time, like down to the last second, the two resulting halfas would have a deep psychic connection, with telepathy being the main advantage. _

_Of course, we suspect that, just like in ghosts, this connection would remain mostly dormant until something occurred between the two to activate it._

I stopped reading and looked at Danny. "So when we kissed…"

"It activated the connection…

"Releasing a surge of power…"

"That caused us to transform!"

"That sounds about right," said Sam. "But can you please not do the whole telepathic connection thing right now?!"

"Nope!" We replied, and laughed.

"Speaking of kiss," started Tucker. "Don't we have something else to talk about?"

"Wait Tucker, they need to change back first. It's turning into a winter wonderland in here."

"Oh, sorry," I said, and Danny and I changed back, our rings separate once more. Tucker nodded.

"Good. Now I think it's time to discuss the fact that YOU GUYS KISSED!"

"Uh…" Danny and I were turning bright red. Then, looking at each other, we sighed. "Yeah, we did."

"Yes! I was right! I knew you guys liked each other!" Exclaimed Tucker. Sam just smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah yeah Tuck, we get it. Now shut up." I said.

"No way! I'm gonna enjoy this!" He then started to dance around.

"Tuck…" He ignored me. "Tucker…" H kept on doing his happy dance. "Tucker SHUT UP!" I yelled. I could feel my fangs extend. Tucker froze, took one look at me, and gave a girly scream, hiding behind Sam. Sam and Danny just stared.

"What?" Then I realized that my fangs had not retracted and were clearly visible. "It's the fangs isn't it?" They all nodded. Tucker broke the silence.

"Why the hell do you have fangs?!"

I sighed. How do I say this? 'Oh they're just a reminder of an evil future version of me'? No way am I gonna say THAT. "Some ghosts have fangs, and I just happen to be one of the ones that do. And they are in human form as well, obviously." I then retracted my fangs.

"So what now?" asked Sam. Just then, mine and Danny's ghost senses went off. Looking at each other, we nodded and said in unison,

"Let's go introduce Amity Park to it's newest ghost fighting duo." We transformed and flew out the window. From behind me I heard Tucker yell:

"And don't forget couple!"

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Well will you look at that. Daniel's little girlfriend is a halfa. There seem to be more of us than I thought." The voice that spoke belonged to none other than Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, the eldest of the three halfas. He was spying on the teens using one of his mini cameras.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her, won't we Maddie?"

"Meow," replied the cat.

"Computer! create a new file, for Luna Spirit."

* * *

**Alright! So what did you think? Please review! I will either respond in my oneshot or post a review replying to you guys. Heck, you can even PM me! And don't forget, I'm still accepting OCs for my field trip fic! The info I need about your OC (or OCs) is on a previous chapter. And vote on my poll, it's important! And, tell me what you think about the whole SamxOC thing. Well, I guess this is the end. Please look out for the next stories! I will post the oneshot in a few days or so.**

**Luna - Why would you end it here?! **

**Me - Cuz' I felt like it. Jeez, chill. You're in the next 3 stories.**

**Luna - You mean the ones you're working on?**

**Me - Yes.**

**Luna - Even the co-write?**

**Me - I said all 3 didn't I? But you aren't really a main character in that one.**

**Luna - What?! Tell me why!**

**Me - No! I've already said too much! *covers mouth with hands***

**Luna - Great. Now I have to wait for her and DarkWingedSoul to stop being lazy.**

**Me - We aren't lazy! You're just impatient! And just so you guys know, the title of my oneshot is Death Pays A Visit. So it will be up at some point.  
**


	13. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

*****IMPORTANT***IMPORTANT***IMPORTANT*****

**Hi guys! Spirit Wolf here!**

**Luna - Well duh. Who else would it be.  
**

**Me - What if it was Danny?  
**

**Luna - That's Different. **

**Me - Uh huh. Anyway, I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. But this is important! So please read! Alright, so I have changed the order of what stories to post. I know, I know, I shouldn't do this to you guys, but I felt I had to. Anyway, I will still be posting Death Pays A Visit soon, I promise you that. What will change however, is that instead of posting the field trip fic, I will be writing a sequel to TLC (if you can't figure out what that stands for, then please take a look at the title of this story). Now, yes, in some ways the field trip fic could be considered a sequel, but not exactly because it would be a secrets revealed fic, meaning it's more of just a side story from the main plot line That wouldn't have occurred in any sequels because then people would know Danny and Luna's secret.  
**

**Anyway, other than that, not much is changing. I will still write the field trip fic, it's just not a top priority at the moment. I am also still doing the co write, which will definitely be interesting. So, I will post Death Pays A Visit soon, and I am working on TLC's sequel. Now, I can't release too much information on it -  
**

**Luna - You sound like and FBI agent or something. **

**Me - Whatever. Anyway, what I can tell you is that it will involve Vlad, Dani, Danny, and Luna. As well as some other characters. I'd give you the title but that is still being decided. So, sorry for any inconvenience, and I will start posting it as soon as I can! Is that all Luna?  
**

**Luna - Should you take care of reviews or anything like that?**

**Me - Might as well. Thank you to Cherry Hitachiin and NoxTheShadowWolf for favoriting the story, and Cherry Hitachiin for favoriting and following me. Now for reviews.  
**

**DarkWingedSoul - Why thank you my friend! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll like the one shot, but you'll have to wait for the field trip fic because of reasons stated above. Here's a virtual Fenton Anti Creep Stick just because I feel like it.**

**Luna - Well, you're being nice.**

**Me - Yes I am. In fact, virtual Fenton Anti Creep Sticks for everyone! Alright, I should go now, sorry everyone, but hey, at least I'm not disappearing or anything. And you still have the co write to look forward to! **

**Luna - Yeah, as long as you and DarkWingedSoul actually work on it.**

**Me - Shut it!**


End file.
